


Holding Down The Fort

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blankets, Bloody Rain, Blow Jobs, But Tom knows how to keep you warm, Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff and Smut, It's cold outside, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Picnics, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When plans for a picnic get ruined by the weather, Tom comes up with a cozier option. (Leading to blanket fort fun!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Down The Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> I've wanted to do a blanket fort story for a while, now. With phases of writers block and then the damn thing just getting longer and longer when I did get ideas, it took me almost a month to finish it.
> 
> And I actually did blanket fort research for it, resulting in me making a blanket fort board on Pinterest. Ehehehe...
> 
> I wrote from the female's viewpoint, but I didn't include a name or any description of what she looks like. So if you feel like you relate, you can take this as a Tom/Reader. If not, it's Tom/OFC. Whichever way you like most. :)

“Bloody rain…” I muttered, staring out the large window with a frown. The drops that started out as just a light misting had just turned into a downpour. To top that off, it was much colder than usual for what was supposed to be a nice spring day. Even worse, it was the day that I was supposed to be going on a picnic with Tom in the park. So much for my plans of finally getting out of the house.

I was deciding if I should actually turn the heat on when my phone rang. Tom’s name and handsome face showed up on the display. I reached out in front of me and grabbed my phone from the coffee table.

“Hi, Tom” I said.

“Hello, darling. I was just on my way out of the grocery store with our picnic food when I saw that it was pouring rain. I thought April showers were supposed to bring May flowers.” Tom said.

“I guess Mother Nature didn’t get that memo.” I replied grumpily.

“I’m afraid this means we can’t go for our picnic in the park. I’m so sorry, my dear. I was really looking forward to it.”

“Me too, Tom. It figures that the stupid weather had to ruin our plans on one of your days off.”

“Our plans don’t have to be ruined entirely. We can still find something to do. I’d rather not go back to my place and sit there all by my old self all day.” Tom said.

“I’d still love to see you. I don’t feel like leaving the house, though. It’s cold, and I’m very close to turning the heat on. It almost feels like winter.” I complained.

“Come now, darling, it’s not that cold!”

“Yes it is! You know I don’t like the cold very much. I just want to wrap up in a bunch of blankets and sulk about the rain.”

After a short pause, Tom’s voice came back over the line. “I have an idea… get all the blankets you have and bring them into the living room. I need to pick up a few extra things, and then I’ll be right over!”

“My blankets?” I asked, confused.

“Yes, my dear. All of them. Put on some comfy pajamas, too. I love you, and I’ll see you in a little while.” Tom said.

“Alright, Tom. I love you, too. Bye.”

I ended the call and set my phone back down on the coffee table. With a shiver, I got up from the warm spot I’d curled myself into on the couch and headed downstairs.

Thinking that I wouldn’t need my winter things upstairs anymore with it being May, I’d packed all my warm clothes and soft, thick blankets into storage bins and put them all in the basement. I located all of the bins I’d put my blankets in and carried them all upstairs, setting them down in the living room. When all the blankets had been brought up, I went back downstairs and went through my winter clothing bins just long enough to find one set of warm but cute pajamas, one set of regular clothes, and my soft microfiber socks that I loved so much for cold days.

I took the clothes back upstairs and into my bedroom. I put the regular set of clothes atop my dresser, and changed into the pajamas. I wanted to be warm, but still look cute for Tom, so I’d chosen a form-fitted, low-cut sleepshirt with long sleeves and fleece-lined leggings. After putting on the warm socks, brushing my hair, and adding a spritz of perfume, my look was complete.

Everything was put on over a sexy push-up bra and matching panties. Tom and I had been together a little less than a year, and we hadn’t made love yet, both of us wanting to wait for the right time. I felt like I was ready, but being a little bit old-fashioned, I really wanted him to make the first move; therefore, I wanted to have nice undergarments on when we saw each other… just in case.

I went back to the living room and curled back up on the couch again. I’d only been sitting down for about ten minutes when I heard the doorbell ring.

“Hello, darling!” Tom said with a beaming smile when I opened the door to greet him. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and the leather jacket he’d worn during the Avengers photo shoot in Moscow. It was one of my favourite shoots, and he knew that. There were bags sitting on the porch by his feet. “Can you take these inside? I have a few more to get from the boot.”

I nodded and picked up the bags as he ran as quickly as he could to retrieve the rest so he wouldn’t get himself and his purchases too wet. I set the bags I took down on the floor by the coat closet, and waited by the door for Tom to come back in. I shut the door behind him after he stepped in. Tom put his bags down, took his shoes off, and placed them on the mat by the door.

“Sweetheart, you look beautiful.” Tom said as he pulled me in for a hug and kiss. “Even cold weather pajamas look gorgeous on you.”

“Thank you, Tom. Now, what’s in all these bags?” I asked.

“I’m very glad you asked, my dear.” Tom leaned down and pulled a beautiful wicker picnic basket out of one of the bags. “Our lunch” he said, showing the basket to me.

I smiled wide. “With all our favourites?”

“Of course” he said as he walked over to the kitchen counter and set the basket down. “I had to stop back at home before coming over here, so I just took all the groceries and put them in the basket so they’d be ready to go when we wanted them.” He walked back over and emptied more of the bags, pulling out blankets and sheets he’d brought from his place.

“What are we going to do with all of those?” I asked, giggling.

Tom grinned at me. “Blanket fort!” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh, yay!” I exclaimed, hugging Tom tightly. “I haven’t made a blanket fort since I was little!”

“I haven’t, either. This will be a lot of fun!”

Tom and I spent the next forty-five minutes getting everything set up. We moved all the furniture in the living room, lining it up so it surrounded almost the entire living room floor. The flat screen TV was placed on the floor so it wouldn’t get knocked over. Tom brought in the kitchen chairs and placed them where they needed to be for optimum height purposes. Realizing we still needed the fort to be taller in general, (mainly because of his height) Tom pulled some stick-on wall hooks, clotheslines, and clothespins out of one of his bags. We mapped it out and placed the wall hooks first, attaching the clotheslines appropriately. Our thickest blankets were spread out on the floor, and Tom’s king-sized sheets were hung, draped, and clipped above the furniture. Mine and Tom’s favourite blankets were placed inside the fort, along with our pillows, and all the extras were hung up until there was barely a tiny slit left open for a doorway.

After making sure everything was sturdy and wouldn’t come tumbling down upon us, Tom went back to his bags and pulled out boxes full of strings of lights. We clipped them to the “ceiling” and “roof” of the fort, creating mood lighting. When that was finished, I started setting up our picnic inside the fort while Tom went to change into the pajamas he’d brought with him. I brought the basket inside the fort, along with plates, glasses, and silverware.

I emerged from the fort at the same time Tom came back from the bathroom. He was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue Henley style sleep shirt that flattered his lithe but sculpted figure, and flannel pajama bottoms that did nothing to hide the size of his manhood.

The same manhood I’d hoped I would have inside me sooner than later. But how was that going to fit? I mean, I wasn’t a virgin, but I could tell that he was bigger than what I’d experienced. I didn’t think I could…

“You’re staring, darling” Tom said with a smile, breaking me out of my thoughts, making me realize I’d been standing there staring at him the whole time.

“Sorry… I just… like what I see” I replied sheepishly.

Tom blushed and looked down at himself, and I hoped he hadn’t realized I was just staring at his crotch. “Well… our fort looks great, love! Shall we take a few pictures before we cuddle up inside?” he asked.

We grabbed our phones and took some pictures of the inside and outside of the fort, then took some pictures of ourselves with it before shutting our phones off and leaving them on the kitchen counter. Then we crawled inside the fort, ready for our picnic lunch.

“Pick a movie, love, and put it in. I’ll take the food out of the picnic basket.” Tom said. I lifted one of the blanket “walls” to allow myself access to my shelf full of DVDs, picked one, and put it in the Xbox to play it. When I turned around, Tom already had the food served up and was opening a bottle of Moscato.

Tom poured the wine, and we started eating as Benny & Joon began playing. When we finished our food, Tom collected the basket and dishes and took them to the kitchen to put everything away. When he got back into the tent, we wrapped ourselves up in his large fleece blanket, which delightfully smelled like him, and snuggled up against each other.

“Are you warming up, sweetheart?” Tom asked softly, leaning down to kiss the top of my head.

“Mm-hmm” I hummed in reply as I wrapped my arms around his slim waist and snuggled even closer.

When the love scene came up and we watched Sam and Joon rolling around in the blankets as they made love to each other, I realized just how much I wanted to do that with Tom. Right now. I lifted my hand, placed it on Tom’s cheek, and gently pulled his face towards mine so I could reach him for a kiss. I fitted my lips to his and sighed lightly through my nose at the taste of him. It was a delectable combination of Moscato and the strawberries we’d dipped in Nutella. He tasted so divine that I knew I needed more. I took his bottom lip between mine and lightly sucked on it while running my tongue slowly across it. When he gasped, I took the opportunity to push my tongue into his mouth where the taste was even stronger. I led Tom’s tongue into a dance with my own, causing him to moan into our kiss.

My hand left Tom’s cheek and moved down to his thigh. His breathing picked up a bit when I squeezed him there, but he stopped me by placing his hand on top of mine.

“I… um…” Tom cleared his throat before continuing. “I think we should finish watching the movie, darling.”

I blinked up at him, not knowing how to react to that. I managed an “okay” before pulling away from him and facing the TV once again. What had I done wrong? Didn’t he want me in that way? Was he not really attracted to me enough to do that? It seemed like he’d wanted it at first, so what happened? In the back of my mind I knew I was overthinking things, but I couldn’t help from feeling hurt by his reaction.

Feeling defeated and slightly unwanted, I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to focus on the movie rather than start crying. But I wasn’t very good at hiding my emotions, so I tried to find a way to hide the fact that I was crying before my tears started falling. I reached behind me and grabbed my pillow, bringing it closer to me. I adjusted my position, wriggling out of the blanket Tom and I were wrapped up in and moved to lie down facing away from him, resting my head on the pillow.

“What’s going on, darling?” Tom asked.

I cleared my throat, trying to steady my voice. “I’m just a bit drowsy from the allergy meds I took today.” I lied.

“It’s alright, love. You can take a nap if you like. We have the whole rest of the day to be with each other.” Tom said with a smile. He grabbed his pillow and placed it next to mine. Then he pulled the blanket off himself, lay next to me, and spread the blanket over both of us. He rolled over so he was facing my back and wrapped an arm around my waist. He brought the arm that was underneath him out a bit and started running the bottom of my locks through his fingers.

I was a bit upset by his actions. He had just refused kissing and a bit of touching, but suddenly wanted to be affectionate this way? Only with my back to him? I didn’t understand, and it just upset me more.

Tom snuggled closer and kissed the back of my head. “I’m so happy we did this today, darling. I don’t get to spend nearly enough time with you, and it’s so nice to simply be here with you, relaxing and cuddling, and simply enjoying our day together.” He kissed the back of my head. “I love you so much.”

He loved me? Maybe I was being stupid, but I was doubting myself so much already, I started to doubt that as well. Unable to hold the tears back any longer, I buried my face in my pillow and started to cry. I was being quiet enough that Tom couldn’t hear me, so he didn’t notice at first. However, I couldn’t stop my shoulders from shaking up and down as I sobbed into my pillow. Tom felt me shuddering in his arms, and lifted himself up on his elbow to look down at me.

“Sweetheart?” Tom gently pulled my shoulder back, rolling me over enough to see my tear-streaked cheek. “Oh, no. No, no, love. What is it? What’s wrong?” He lifted me up with him so we were both sitting upright. He took my hands, caressing my knuckles with his thumbs, waiting for my explanation.

I sniffled. “I… just… you didn’t…”

“I didn’t what, darling? Tell me, please.” Tom begged.

After letting out a long sigh, I decided to just blurt it all out as fast as I could. “You didn’t want to kiss me. You didn’t want me touching you. Yet you seemed okay with being affectionate when my back was to you. I… I felt…” I stopped, getting choked up again.

Tom looked at me like he couldn’t believe what I’d just said. He shook his head and pulled me to him, practically crushing me against his firm chest.

“Don’t you ever, not even for a second, think that I find you unattractive, or that I don’t want to kiss you, or that I don’t want you touching me.” He sighed. “I’m so sorry, darling. This is entirely my fault.” He pulled me down with him so we were each resting with our heads on our pillows again, and pulled the blanket back over us. “I know we’ve been… well… putting things off. And I know it’s been a long time to go without such things.”

“It’s alright, Tom, really.” I said, but Tom wrapped an arm around me and continued.

“In my last couple of relationships, things moved along too quickly, and they didn’t end well. I didn’t want the same thing to happen again. I love you so much, and I don’t know what I would do if I lost you like that. Or any other way.”

I finally smiled and wiped the tears from my face. “You’re not going to, Tom. We don’t have to do anything until we’re both ready. I admit that I realized I’m ready, and I usually prefer that the first move is not made by me, no matter what the situation is. But I just couldn’t help myself today.”

Tom smiled and began stroking my cheek with his thumb. “Darling, you have no idea how many times I’ve refrained from helping myself.”

“Really?” I asked with a grin.

“Oh, yes. The sparkle in your eyes, that special smile you give that I know is only for me, the way you kiss me like you never want to stop… I could go on for a long time. I know you haven’t been, but it feels like you’ve been teasing me.” Tom chuckled.

I smirked and ran my hand through his hair, teasing at his ear with my thumb. “Does it feel like I’m teasing now?”

Tom gulped and let out a small sigh. “Perhaps” he replied cheekily.

I let my fingers trail down, running them slowly down his neck, then down over his pec, stopping to rub my index finger over his nipple. His lips parted, and he moaned softly. “How about now?” I asked.

“Mmm—maybe.” Tom replied, still trying to play coy.

I moved my hand to his thigh and, starting near the top of his knee, trailed my fingers ever so slowly in the direction of his manhood. Tom trembled in anticipation. “Am I getting… closer?” I asked with a grin.

“Ohhh… Darling…” he sighed. “Now I know you’re purposely teasing. I’ve been trying to wait…” He let out another soft moan. “But I can’t be a gentleman forever.”

I leaned forward and started mouthing at his neck, kissing and licking his smooth skin. When I felt his hips buck forward against mine, making his erection known, I knew I’d found a weak spot. I nibbled a trail up to the bottom of his ear; when I got there, I said, seductively, “How long will it take before I drive you mad?”

No longer, apparently, because Tom reached up and clutched my hair in his fist. He tugged until we were face to face, and in the split second my eyes were on his before our lips crashed together, I saw that his pretty irises had been dominated by his pupils.

The kiss he pulled me into was hard and passionate, making both of us moan. His thumb came to rest on my cheek, but he still had my hair twined among his remaining fingers. I clutched his sleep shirt at the collar and realized how much I wanted to tug it off of him.

Tom parted my lips with his tongue, simply running the tip of it across mine very lightly. A moment later, he pulled back to just look at me, and I almost teared up again at his expression. He looked at me like I was his most cherished possession as he let go of my hair and stroked my bottom lip with his thumb. “Thomas…” I sighed, and then he was upon me again, pulling me into another hard, open-mouthed kiss. He slowly moved his trembling hand lower, stopping it where it hovered over my breast.

“Please…” I whispered against his lips, and he finally cradled my breast with his hand, groaning as he caressed it. I threw my arms around his neck and ran one of my hands through his soft curls. When I tugged his hair like he had mine, his grasp on my breast tightened a little, and I could feel his hips rocking gently against me, his erection harder now and pressing against my abdomen.

I moved one of my hands down to Tom’s hip and slid it over to his manhood. I cupped him through his pajama pants, simply feeling the weight of him in my hand.

“Darling…” Tom sighed. “Do you feel what you do to me?”

I had to admit to myself that I felt rather powerful then. If I could bring Tom to that state with just a bit of teasing, then he really did find me that beautiful. With my renewed confidence, I decided to tease him further by stroking up and down his length once, twice…

“Oh, god!” Tom groaned. I felt him pulse once in my hand, and I suddenly had an incredible urge to taste him. I didn’t know where that came from because I’d never taken a man into my mouth like that before, but somehow I was convinced I’d love pleasuring Tom that way.

I pushed Tom onto his back and straddled his hips. The blanket slid down my back, so grabbed it, and flung it to the side. I certainly didn’t need the extra warmth now that Tom was doing a number on my body temperature. I rested my hands on Tom’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “I want you, Tom.” I said. He moaned my name and sat up with me still in his lap. I tugged his shirt off and threw it somewhere behind him. He pulled my sleepshirt off and moaned when he saw my sexy bra. Then he leaned down and planted a kiss right at the top of my cleavage. It was arousing, but I couldn’t stop a giggle because his soft stubble tickled my breasts.

Tom smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. “Something amusing, darling?” he mused.

“Your ‘peach fuzz’ there just tickled me a little, that’s all.”

Before Tom could respond, I pushed him down on his back again and lifted myself off of his legs. I pulled his pajama pants off and threw them in the pile of discarded clothes. His erection was straining against the material of his boxer briefs, so I pulled them off carefully. I found myself marveling at the size of him for a second before straddling him again. He was gorgeous from head to toe, and I thought I could have spent the rest of the day just kissing him everywhere. But I had plans for that man.

I leaned down and gave him a wink and a quick peck on the cheek before moving down to place my lips in the well between his pecs. I kissed and licked my way down his chest, then his stomach, stopping right before I arrived at his erection. I kneeled between his legs and wrapped my hand around his thigh to pull his legs a little further apart. As soon as I put my other hand around the base of his manhood, Tom sat up and put a hand on my head, realizing what I was about to do.

“Nnnnnh~ Darling… stop.”

Not again. I huffed quietly before looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, silently trying to convey that I was questioning his request to stop yet again.

“I just… I can’t resist for much longer. I need… want…” Tom babbled. It was clear that his lust was clouding his mind. I looked down at his manhood and saw that it was nearly purple with need. He wouldn’t last long at that rate, and I didn’t want a quickie for our first time together. He needed the pressure taken off.

“Just relax, Tom.” I coaxed. “Let me do this for you, please. Then you’ll have the whole rest of the day to return the favor.” And with that, I put the tip of his erection in my mouth and sucked lightly while swirling my tongue around it.

“Ah! D—Darling!” Tom cried out and fell back onto the blanketed floor, head hitting his pillow.

I took him in farther, sucking a bit harder and continuing the swirling movements with my tongue. When I slipped a finger behind his balls to press on his perineum, he couldn’t seem to stop himself from crying out random exclamations: _Ah! Oh, god! Darling! Mmm! Love! Fuck! What are you doing with that hand?! Ahhhh!_

I moved only my eyes to look up at him and saw that he was trembling. One hand was curled into a tight fist near his head, and the other had sought purchase in my pillow, clinging to it for dear life.

Suddenly, he reached one hand up to my head again, clutching a handful of my hair.

“Love… oh, please… you should… you don’t have to… I can’t…” Tom babbled.

I knew he was going to try to pull me off of him, so I let him go with a wet pop before he could pull me away. I appreciated his concern for me, but I really wanted to do this for him.

“What’s wrong, Thomas? You don’t like this?” I asked, feigning innocence.

“No! I mean yes! I mean…” Tom exclaimed, flustered.

“Do you want me to stop?” I asked, teasing the tip of his rock hard erection with my tongue before sucking it hard.

“Don’t stop!” Tom shouted, falling back onto the floor again.

I giggled and took him into my mouth as far as I could, then bobbed up and down as I cupped his balls, fondling and tugging them gently.

“Oh, god! Please don’t stop!” Tom shouted again. His breath started coming out in quick puffs, and he began writhing under me, trying not to thrust.

When I tightened my lips around him and hummed, Tom called out and reached his hand up to try to pull me off of him again.

“Fuck! Ah! I’m… I’m gonna come!” Tom groaned as he tried to tug at my hair.

I batted his hand away and grabbed the globes of his arse, pulling his hips up closer to my face as I pushed down hard over his manhood with my mouth.

Tom lost control and reached up, fisting both of his hands in my hair. Unable to hold back, he thrust into my mouth once, twice, thrice… and with a long, loud, choked wail, he came in hard spurts, his essence filling my mouth. I almost choked, but managed to swallow everything he had to give.

It was better than I was anticipating. It certainly didn’t compare to the Moscato, but it wasn’t bad. Heh. And I really loved feeling Tom throb in my mouth.

The second I pulled off of him and sat up, Tom was upon me. He held me in a tight embrace, trembling with emotion.

“Sweetheart… that was… oh my god, I love you so much. That was amazing.” Tom said against my neck.

Hearing that made me feel so good. “I love you, too. And I wanted to… I wanted to so much. I’m so glad I made you feel good.” I said.

“Well, now it’s my turn to make you feel good.” Tom said. He turned us around and, with one hand at the small of my back and the other at the back of my neck, laid me down on the blanketed floor, placing my head atop my pillow. Then he lifted one leg at a time to pull my socks off. When he pulled my leggings down, he gasped faintly at the sight of my sexy panties.

“Lovely… so lovely…” Tom said as he threw my leggings off towards the rest of our previously shed clothes. “You don’t wear garments like these every day, do you?”

I shook my head, and he gave me a knowing smile, showing me he understood that I wore them because I was hoping for a special day.

“You’ll be wearing them every day now, yes?” Tom said with a wink.

I nodded at him and smiled. I certainly didn’t wear things like that on a regular basis, because my plain cotton undergarments were so much more comfortable. But I decided right then and there that I would wear them whenever we were going to be together.

“But as lovely as they are, they’re going to have to come off for my purposes.” Tom said, sliding his hands under my back. He deftly undid my bra’s clasp and pulled it off me, groaning as he saw my breasts bounce with their freedom. Then he removed my panties, letting out a pleased sigh at the sight of my womanhood. He threw the undergarments aside and ran his gaze up and down me.

“Gorgeous. Every inch of you. Gorgeous.”

Tom leaned down and took my breasts in his hands, which felt wonderful. But when he began licking one of my nipples? Oh. My. God. It sent a shot of lust right to my centre. He’d barely started that move and I was already desperate for more. I moaned his name loudly, and he lifted his head to look at me.

“Good, darling?” he said, grinning, obviously rather pleased with himself.

“Thomas, if you don’t get that smug look off your face and go back to what you were doing, I’m going to get up and—“

He made me cut myself off, issuing a harsh cry from deep in my chest when he pushed my breasts together and took both of my nipples into his mouth at once, licking and sucking them.

“Ah! Tom!” I called out, writhing beneath him as he took his time lavishing his attention on my sensitive nipples.

“I don’t want to do this so quickly, darling. Like you said, I have the rest of the day to return the favor.” Tom said when he finally let my breasts slip from his mouth. He then moved his mouth lower, kissing his way slowly down my body.

“This is our first time together.” he said at the bottom of my ribcage. He trailed his tongue down until he reached my navel.

“I want to remember everything about this moment” he continued, staying at my stomach to plant lots of gentle kisses there. Then he lifted one of my legs and placed it on his shoulder.

“So I am going to kiss…”

He turned his head to kiss the inside of my thigh, trailing his kisses down to the juncture between my thigh and my womanhood.

“…every… inch…”

He pulled my other leg over his shoulder and performed the same ministrations on that side.

“…of this body.”

Tom buried his face between my legs, slowly licking up and down my entrance.

“Aaaahhh! Mmmm!” I moaned and clutched his forearms as his hands gripped my thighs tightly. He pushed his tongue into my folds and I gasped at the feeling.

“Mmm…” Tom hummed, sending a light vibration through my centre that made me shiver with delight. My breathing quickened as I watched him work his magic on me.

He pulled his tongue out a moment later, looked me in the eyes, and made a show of licking his lips veeeeery sloooowly.

“Delicious, darling. You taste better than the Moscato.”

I could actually feel myself blush at the compliment. “Oh, come now…” I said with a smile, and in an instant, that smug yet seductive look was back on his face.

“I already did. It’s your turn.”

I stared at him with my mouth agape.

Cheeky fucker.

But damn, did his words make me clench.

Before I had the chance to think of a response to that, his mouth was on my clit and I forgot how to do anything right then and there. I let out a high-pitched, breathy cry as my head fell back and landed on my pillow. It felt so fantastic that I thought I was going to explode into a myriad of confetti right then and there.

Tom took my hands in his and held them as he applied more pressure with his tongue.

“There! There!” I gasped out, squeezing his hands tighter as I felt myself nearing that beautiful precipice. Tom focused solely on that spot and pressed even harder. When he sucked my clit into his mouth and nipped it ever so slightly while flicking his tongue upwards, my orgasm hit me like a freight train. I arched my back so far that it audibly cracked, and I let out several consecutive high-pitched shrieks as I pulsed uncontrollably against Tom’s mouth. He let go of my hands and brought his to my thighs to hold me as steady as he could while the waves of pleasure wracked through me.

When I finally came down from my high, Tom sat up and pulled my legs off his shoulders. He used one finger to wipe the remainder of my arousal from his chin and sucked that finger clean. I was already panting heavily, but seeing him do that made me breathe even heavier. I reached my arms out to him, so he came back over me and laid himself atop my body.

“The sounds you make amidst your pleasure, my love…” Tom said against my lips as he kissed me softly. “Damn, are they ever sexy. They really turn me on.”

And if his words wouldn’t have been proof enough, the feeling of his renewed erection pressing up against my sensitive folds as he held himself over me certainly made the extent of his desire known.

“Oh, dear. Whatever shall we do about that?” I asked him with a wink.

Tom hummed out a moan through his nose as he pressed his lips harder onto mine and began rolling his hips against me, lubricating himself with my wetness. I grasped his shoulders and shut my eyes tight, bracing for his entrance. I had a feeling that the size of his length was going to make me feel like a virgin all over again.

Suddenly, Tom stopped his movements and began stroking my cheek with his thumb. “Sweetheart?” he said, causing me to open my eyes. “It’s okay if you’re nervous. We don’t have to do this now.”

And there we were again. His concern for me was, again, appreciated. But I wanted this more than anything, and I wasn’t going to let my nerves stop it from happening. I huffed at him again as I raised a brow.

Tom chuckled. “Alright, alright. I think I learned very quickly what that little huff of yours means. But that’s not going to stop me from taking the time to tell you that I will do everything in my power to make it as comfortable and pleasurable for you as possible.”

I smiled and nodded at him, signaling I was ready. I spread my legs further apart for Tom as he lined himself up with my entrance. He finally pressed just the tip of his erection into me, then pulled it almost all the way out. The movement was repeated over and over; he dipped himself into me a little more at a time so I could adjust. Even that felt wonderful. It felt so good that I thought I might have almost been able to come just from that.

Tom fully entered me, mouth falling open as he slid all the way inside. We both moaned once he fully sheathed himself in my soft core.

“Oh my god, love.” Tom said, panting. “You feel so snug, so incredibly tight around me, yet so soft at the same time. I’ve never felt anything like you.”

My arousal swelled upon hearing the compliment, and I sighed in pleasure as my walls clenched once around him.

“Unnnnf~” he groaned, and rested his forehead on mine, panting into my mouth. “*puff* *puff* Kiss me… *puff*”

I placed my hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeply, my own breathing starting to speed up. I broke the kiss after a moment and moved my hands down to his hips, wrapping my fingers around to squeeze his tight ass, encouraging him to begin. “Make love to me, Thomas…” I whispered, and I could have sworn I saw a tear form in his eye, but it never fell.

Tom moved in me, with me. He rocked his hips gently as we looked into each other’s eyes. I slid my hands up to rest on his back, feeling his muscles tense and release with each thrust into me. Tom’s hands kept switching places. He held on to my shoulders, ran them through my hair, brushed my cheeks with his thumbs; he wanted to explore everything with them.

He leaned down to nuzzle my nose with his, making me giggle. “I love you” he said.

“I love you, too.” I replied. My hands went back to his ass and I squeezed him again, earning a moan and slightly harder thrusting. I clenched my walls around him again, making him grunt out his pleasure. When I did it a few more times, he slowed his thrusts and looked up at me with wild eyes.

Suddenly, I found myself being wrapped up in his strong arms and rolled over, settling on top of Tom. He bent his knees, placed his feet firmly on the blanketed floor under us, and began thrusting up into me. I groaned and began rolling my hips against his, leaning over him and placing my hands on his shoulders for balance.

Tom reached up to cup my breasts in his large hands, flicking my nipples with his thumbs. I cried out, leaning into his touch. A few beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his forehead, leaving glistening, dewy trails in their paths.

I began bouncing myself up and down, sliding Tom in and out of me at a faster pace, so he wasn’t doing all the movements himself. But he bucked his hips up into me with more strength, making me ride him even faster and harder.

The tip of his manhood started rubbing against my g-spot, and I gasped in pleasure. “T—Tom!” I stammered.

“Yes, darling. I love hearing you call out my name.” Tom said breathlessly. He took hold of my hips and angled me so he kept hitting that spot with each thrust.

I shut my eyes, unable to stop moaning. “Tom, I… I…”

Tom lifted a hand to run it through my hair. “That’s it, my love” he softly coaxed. “Let go. I’ve got you.”

I could feel my centre begin to tighten, that coiling within me about to spring forward at full force, and I knew I was about to go over the edge. “Ah! Ah!” I cried.

“Come, sweetheart.” Tom coaxed again.

And that did it. All of my muscles tensed and I cried out his name as the strong orgasm waved through me, causing me to arch my back far enough that I was sitting straight up over him.

Tom’s eyes widened at the sight of my undoing, and he bucked his hips up into me, hard, raising me up so high that the top of my head brushed against the blanket hanging directly above us. He grit his teeth, exhaling loudly with each pump, each spent breath increasing in volume. I clenched my already tightened walls around him once more and watched as his eyes shut tight and his mouth fell open with orgasm. He groaned loudly as his come burst forth, coating my walls.

He bucked his hips even harder through his climax, the last thrust bouncing me into the air so high that my head hit the blanket “ceiling,” and that half of the fort fell down over us.

I lifted my hands from their place on Tom’s chest in an attempt to hold up the blankets, but that caused me to lose my balance, and I started to topple to the side. Tom was quick, though, and he turned his body with mine as he reached his arm out, catching me before I made a hard landing.

Tom set me down and pulled out and away from me as the blankets landed on us. He began pushing aside the layers of fleece over himself until he found me where I’d been buried under them. I heard a small shock hit his hand as he brushed my now static-infused hair off my face.

“So much for holding down the fort” he said with a chuckle, making me laugh.

“Yeah, we really raised the roof there.” I replied with a grin.

Tom’s signature “Ehehehe!” rang forth, and my heart squealed with glee at the sound. Then he gave me a sweet smile and held me close. “Well, that’s one way to ensure we’ll never forget our first time together… which was wonderful, darling. Making love with you is something I will treasure every time.”

“It couldn’t have been more perfect.” I replied.

Tom suddenly turned his head to look behind him. “Oh, I hear the movie still playing. I’d forgotten it was on. Sorry about that, darling. I know it’s your favourite.”

I gave him an incredulous look. “You are not seriously apologizing for making me miss Benny & Joon because we were finally making love?!”

“Oh, _finally_ , is it?” Tom chided and began tickling me, sending me into a fit of giggles.

“Yes, finally!” I managed to squeak out once he stopped tickling me. “We have so many missed opportunities to make up for, you know.”

“I guess we do, at that.” Tom replied.

I paused briefly before continuing. “Want to start tonight?”

Tom cocked his head. “Tonight?”

“Yes. Will you… will you stay the night? With me?”

Tom hesitated for a moment, and I felt crestfallen because it looked like he was going to say no. But he turned his head back in the direction of the TV again.

“I believe the first line of this song will give you my answer, darling” he said with a smirk. He then scooted the both of us out from under the fallen blankets and into the half of the fort that still remained standing.

I looked at the TV screen to see Sam and Joon in the kitchen together, and heard the beginning of the end credit song, “I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles)” by the Proclaimers, playing.

_When I wake up… well, I know I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the man who wakes up next to you…_

I smiled and practically lunged at Tom, hugging him tight. He wrapped his arms around me, completing the tight embrace. I felt kisses on the top of my forehead and whispers of “I love you” gently blowing through my hair as we listened to the rest of the song in each other’s arms, softly singing along with the lyrics.


End file.
